Impossible Request
by Revoier
Summary: "... Aku selalu tau kau adalah seorang pembohong yang egois." RiRen. AU. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Nein. I will never own something this big.

**Dedication:** Ultah Grup _RivaEre + EruMin FTW_ (Copic Challenge Entry)

**A/N:** AU. Ditulis dengan sudut pandang orang kedua, metoda penulisan favoritku. =w=

Terinspirasi dari tulisan Anna-san. _This is for you._ :')

Enjoy!

* * *

Kau menulikan telingamu.

Atau itu yang Kau pikir Kau lakukan, sedang Kau berdiri tegak dan kokoh di antara kerumunan sosok berbaju hitam di sekelilingmu.

Tidak banyak orang yang berkumpul di hari dingin di musim bersalju itu. Dan sejujurnya, Kau sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan _keep-in-contact_ setelah pelulusan. Bahkan untuk sekedar bertukar pandang sekilas dengan teman lama yang dia temui di jalanan pun tidak akan dia lakukan.

Cuek. Memang itulah _image _yang orang-orang tangkap dari aura yang dipancarkannya.

Kau bisa mendengar suara isak dan tangisan di sekelilingmu. Angin menusuk tajam yang Kau rasakan, menghampiri, menembus melewati rambut cokelat kastanye milikmu, kemudian menghilang lenyap entah ke mana.

Tapi Kau sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Entahlah, mungkin mereka hanya mau mengetes, melihat apakah Kau akan rubuh seperti tumpukan kastil kartu yang disusun bertingkat.

Namun sayangnya, matamu sekarang hanya terkunci pada satu, dan satu benda saja.

Batu nisan_nya_.

Ingatanmu kembali pada tiga hari sebelumnya, saat Kau menerima telepon dari Armin, mengatakan bahwa dia telah tiada. Jujur, tubuhmu seketika membeku mendengarnya.

Dia pergi, dia _akhirnya_ pergi.

Kau berpikir Kau mungkin akan merasa bahagia, merasa senang, merasa bebas setelah kepergiannya. Namun ketika Kau mulai memasang kemeja dan celana hitam yang bahkan Kau sempatkan untuk setrika dan bubuhi dengan wewangian kesukaan_nya_, kaus kaki dan sepasang sepatu hitam (yang juga sempat Kau lap sampai mengkilat), barulah Kau sadar Kau tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali perasaan yang kuat menekan, menindih dadamu; yang lebih Kau pilih untuk pertahankan.

Kau sadar pada fakta kalau semua orang terus memperhatikanmu. Kau juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Apa mungkin mereka pikir Kau menyukai dia atau semacamnya? Karena apa yang terjadi di Recon Academy bukanlah apa-apa melainkan cinta monyet semata. Tidak lebih.

Ada seorang pria berbicara, tapi Kau terlalu tidak peduli untuk menyempatkan diri mendengarkan. Matamu masih terkunci pada sepetak tanah yang bahkan sudah mulai dihinggapi dedaunan kering yang terbawa angin, dan tidak bisa menahan tapi berpikir, _Levi Ackerman hanya berjarak enam kaki di bawah sana_.

Kau lagi-lagi merasa mendengar seseorang menggumam dan terisak di belakangmu tapi Kau tidak peduli.

Tidak ada alasan untuk menangis. Sungguh. Ini hanya seorang Levi Ackerman.

Lagipula memang inilah yang dia inginkan.

Kau tidak bergerak seincipun ketika seorang teman datang memelukmu, pun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata ketika mereka membisikkan ucapan belasungkawa di telingamu sambil berurai air mata. Kenapa mereka berpikir Kau akan peduli, Kau sendiri tidak mengerti. Kau tidak bergeming bahkan saat mereka mengatakan dia akan dirindukan karena apa yang mereka tahu sebenarnya? Tidak ada orang yang menyukainya.

Hell, _Kau _sendiri bahkan sama sekali tidak suka. Lalu kenapa mereka mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu kepadamu seolah Kau peduli?

Kau. Tidak. Peduli. Apa perlu Kau teriakkan besar-besar pernyataan itu di depan muka masing-masing orang supaya mereka menyingkir, berhenti mengganggumu, dan mengurus urusan mereka sendiri?

Kau bahkan sudah tidak memikirkan dia seperti untuk seribu tahun lamanya. (Yah, sampai belakangan ini tentu saja)

Kau hanya tetap menatap kosong ke depan sampai kemudian ocehan memuakkan tentang bagaimana sebenarnya orang itu mencintaimu sejak lama mulai terdengar.

Kau hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan tidak masuk akal mereka sambil mendengus meremehkan.

_Pfft._ Orang-orang bodoh macam mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Masih segar di ingatanmu bagaimana kata-kata dingin, cibiran merendahkan, komentar meremehkan bertubi-tubinya; membuat telinga, kepala, dan perutmu terasa mendidih semendidih-didihnya terbakar amarah.

Meski begitu, Kau tetap berdiri mematung di tempatmu sejak awal; bahkan hingga acara prosesi dimulai. Nanti ketika semua selesai dan orang-orang sudah mulai pergi, termasuk Armin dan Mikasa yang terlebih dahulu memberikan pelukan hangat singkat, barulah Kau beranjak mendekat, berdiri di depan batu nisannya.

Batu hitam mengkilat, bersih, tidak bernoda, tegak menjulang di antara warna abu-abu lainnya. Samar-samar, Kau berpikir, dia selalu punya sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu tampil mencolok, meski dia sendiri tidak mau, bahkan tidak suka dengan itu.

Kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutmu kasar dan dingin, seperti cuaca saat itu.

Kau pikir mungkin barangkali dia tidak mendengarmu (tidak seperti dia pernah memang), jadi Kau mengulangnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku membencimu. _Sangat_ membencimu."

Kau menatap tajam batu nisannya dan merasa sesuatu yang amat gelap merengkuhmu ketika Kau melihat huruf yang terukir di batu hitam legam itu. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutmu.

Kau bahagia akhirnya dia tiada.

Kau berharap dia mendengarkanmu sekarang, di neraka manapun dia berada. Dia tidak pernah repot peduli atau mendengarkan apapun, siapapun, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Oh yah, kau tau apa?"

Dan Kau membenci dia untuk itu.

Dan sekarang Kau tertawa.

Dan bahkan suaramu terdengar kejam di telingamu sendiri. "Aku selalu tau kau hanyalah orang brengsek yang penuh dengan bualan omong kosong." Ketika orang-orang berpikir dia adalah panutan, seseorang yang tanpa cacat dan beban hidup sedikitpun, Kau _selalu_ bisa tahu. Dia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu. "Kau mungkin berpikir kau pintar, aktingmu sempurna, tapi bagiku kau transparan. Sangat transparan."

Kau merasakan gemuruh di dadamu semakin memuncak, dan Kau bahkan harus menahan tubuhmu—kakimu tepatnya, untuk menendang batu nisan hitam di depanmu yang seolah mengejekmu itu, dan menariknya dengan paksa keluar dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang; yang hanya berjarak beberapa kaki di bawah sana.

Bahkan setelah beberapa saat lamanya berlalu, Kau masih tidak bergerak sejengkalpun dari tempatmu. Toska berwarna terang jernih dan Kau bisa merasakan panas yang mulai merambat keluar dari sana sementara Kau menatap tajam pada batu hitam kaku di depan.

Seperti yang selalu orang itu lakukan.

Kau yakin, sangat yakin, tidak pernah membenci siapapun seperti Kau membenci orang itu. Bahkan kebencianmu pada para berandal yang dulu selalu menindas Armin teman masa kecil—tidak, saudaramu pun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kebencianmu pada orang itu.

Dan jika ada sesuatu yang Kau rasakan sekarang, itu tidak lain adalah perasaan bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang datang dari menyadari kalau dia sudah mati.

Orang itu akhirnya mati.

Kau senang, akhirnya seseorang—_sesuatu_—berhasil membunuhnya. Dia selalu jadi bahaya untuk masyarakat banyak—_dirinya sendiri_—dan Kau gembira akhirnya dia pergi.

Kau berpikir, pasti tidak sedikit banyak orang yang sama denganmu, yang bergembira mendengar kabar kepergiannya. Begitulah. Hidupnya memang selalu dipenuhi dengan kekacauan, kau lihat? Kau sendiri terkejut Kau bisa tahan untuk tidak membunuhnya dari dulu dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri.

Kau mengambil satu langkah ke depan, dan berhenti sejenak, teringat sesuatu.

Kau mengepalkan tanganmu erat sebelum mendesis rendah, "Aku tidak peduli. Sama sekali tidak peduli."

Kau bisa merasakan tubuhmu terguncang oleh kemarahan sementara Kau terus mengingatkan dirimu sendiri. "Dan Kau tau? Aku benci semua tentangmu. Kau manusia paling egois, kejam, dan tidak berperasaan. Kau kira kau orang yang paling sengsara di muka bumi ini sehingga merasa memiliki, diberikan hak spesial untuk menyengsarakan hidup orang lain hah?! Well fuck you! Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa kecuali seorang munafik, pembohong ulung."

Angin berhembus kecil melewati telingamu, dan Kau berpikir sempat mendengar suara orang itu. Kau merasa mendengarnya sedang menertawakanmu, mengejekmu.

Suara itu membuatmu semakin dipenuhi amarah, kebencian yang amat sangat. Membuat gemuruh di dada semakin meletup-letup ingin meledak.

"Oh, kau pikir ini ironis bukan? Karena kau selalu berceloteh setiap saat tentang bagaimana kau sangat membenci seorang pembohong." Kau berkedip beberapa kali kemudian melanjutkan lototan penuh sarat kebencianmu. "Yah, bagiku kau juga adalah seorang pembohong. Di mataku, kau tidak pernah menjadi orang yang baik bagi mereka di sekelilingmu. Kau adalah orang bodoh, yang tidak pernah sekalipun mensyukuri satu apapun yang kau punya; bahkan hidupmu. Bagiku kau sama saja seperti mereka para sampah. Hanya membuat penuh bumi, membuat boros oksigen dengan eksistensimu yang sia-sia. Yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya."

Kau sudah dekat.

"Dan tidak seperti gelar agung yang disandangkan padamu, aku pikir kau adalah orang yang lemah. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, mungkin hidup akan segampang berjalan santai di taman tanpa kata-kata dingin dan perintah seenak jidat tidak bergunamu itu. Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan itu keren hah, bisa mengatakan semua hal itu sesuka hatimu tanpa ada yang bisa membantah? Kau pembohong sialan tidak layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku berharap kesengsaraan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sepanjang kau hidup."

Kau berlutut di depan batu nisannya, jemarimu mengikuti jejak ukiran namanya dan suaramu terdengar lembut, bahkan bagimu sendiri.

Tidak. Tidak seharusnya begini.

Sama sekali tidak seharusnya begini.

Tidak semestinya suaramu rendah dan lembut seperti ini. Kau seharusnya marah. Kau seharusnya benci padanya. Kau _seharusnya_ senang, menari gembira kalau perlu, karena akhirnya orang itu telah tiada.

Dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keyakinan milikmu yang sudah tercerai berai berserakan, yang sekarang sebagian sudah hilang entah ke mana, Kau kembali berucap.

Tapi kata-katamu tidak lagi dipenuhi kebencian dan kemarahan seperti sebelumnya. "Setelah kupikir ulang, aku sedikit berharap kau belum mati sekarang. Maksudku, kematian terlalu bagus untuk orang macam dirimu. Harusnya kau tetap hidup dengan menanggung semua siksaan. Dengan selalu tersiksa selamanya, seharusnya itu hukuman yang pantas kau dapatkan. Kau—Harusnya..." Kau berhenti sejenak, dan ketika Kau membuka mulutmu lagi, Kau tahu tidak akan ada kata-kata kebencian yang keluar.

Ketika jemarimu selesai mengelus semua huruf namanya, tubuhmu gemetar. Kau berguncang hebat sampai-sampai harus berpegang pada batu hitam nisannya untuk mencegahmu jatuh tepat di atasnya.

Sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari matamu dan Kau tidak peduli lagi pada apapun.

Dia memang orang paling egois yang pernah ada.

"_Kenapa_, _kenapa_, kenapa Levi?"

Air mengalir lebih deras keluar dari manik hijau toska, jatuh membasahi tanah di bawahmu, di tempat orang itu sekarang berbaring dengan damainya. Pikiran itu, jika ada, malah membuat hatimu terasa makin terlilit hingga sulit untuk bernapas. Kau memukul-mukul tanah yang hanya membalasmu dengan diam bisu. Kau pukul dengan semua kekuatan yang Kau punya saat itu.

Berkali-kali. Lagi, dan lagi sampai tanganmu lecet akibat terkikis kerikil-kerikil batu yang bersembunyi tidak tau malu di balik tanah itu.

Kau terus melakukan itu dengan harapan dia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya, bagaimana sesak rasanya sekarang.

Tapi kemudian Kau sadar itu percuma.

Dia sudah mati.

Dan orang mati tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Dan Kau berharap, sangat berharap, dia tidak pergi meninggalkanmu sekarang.

Kau berharap dia masih hidup, baik-baik saja, dengan seringai dan tatapan intens menyebalkannya yang tidak pernah gagal membuat kakimu menjadi lemas. Dengan suara rendah baritone absolute miliknya yang tidak bisa dibantah olehmu meski Kau melawan dengan segenap yang Kau punya ketika dia memerintahkan, "_Kemari, Bocah._"

Kau bukanlah orang yang senang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Oh tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan oleh orang tua, saudarimu sendiripun yang seharusnya memiliki hak untuk itu, Kau tidak biarkan.

...Tapi lagi-lagi orang itu adalah pengecualian.

Betapa Kau berharap dia tidak memintamu melakukan hal sekejam itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja bersikap egois hah!?" Kau berteriak. Sekeras, sekencang yang Kau bisa. "Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan sesuatu seperti ini? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk mencobanya ketika kau bahkan tau ini mustahil untuk dilakukan hah, brengsek?! Kau—KAU!"

Kau sudah melakukan semampu yang Kau bisa, tapi Kau tahu kalau Kau tahu, dan Kau tahu kalau _dia_ tahu, bahwa Kau tidak akan mampu bertahan.

Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Kau tidak akan pernah sekuat dia. Kau tidak akan pernah pintar menyembunyikan emosimu sepintar dia.

Kau bahkan mengingat suatu waktu, ketika kepalamu berada di perut kekarnya, dan dia tengah memandang langit ditaburi bintang sementara Kau hanya terus mengamati sosoknya. Kemudian seketika dia menopang dagunya, menatapmu tepat di manik toskamu, dan berkata _aku mencintaimu _untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan Kau menangis karena meskipun Kau mengerti dia adalah orang yang lebih mengutamakan tindakan nyata daripada sekedar kata-kata, itu berarti banyak daripada yang pernah dia kira; untuk mendengar orang sepertinya mengucapkan sesuatu yang selalu Kau rasakan.

"Memang kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Kau hanyalah seorang cebol, pendek, muka tembok, yang egois dan semaunya sendiri!" Kau berteriak seperti kesetanan ke batu hitam yang lagi-lagi juga hanya membalasmu dalam diam bisunya.

"Aku memanggilmu 'cebol', kau dengar? Mana harga diri yang selalu kau agung-agungkan itu hah? Mana?! Datang kemari dan hajar aku kalau kau tidak terima dengan yang kukatakan barusan!"

…

"Atau kau akhirnya mengaku kalau kau memang cuma si pendek, cebol sialan yang tidak berguna? HAH?! APA AKHIRNYA KAU MENGAKUINYA?! Jawab Levi! JAWAB!"

….

"KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK!? JAWAB DASAR CEBOL SIALAN!"

Untuk apa yang tampaknya seperti berabad-abad, Kau hanya berteriak mengeluarkan semua. Teriakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat yang akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarkan akan ikut merasakan.

Berteriak, hanya berteriak, sampai semua tenagamu habis terkuras.

Kau terbaring lemah di tanah di atasnya. Kehabisan tenaga, kehabisan suara, kehabisan air mata.

Matamu hanya menatap hampa pada langit yang dipenuhi dengan awan kelabu pekat; yang rupanya masih berbaik hati bersimpati padamu dengan tak kunjung menurunkan muatannya.

Tak jauh dari tempatmu terbaring tak berdaya, selembar amplop putih baru saja terbang ditiup angin, di bawah pergi entah ke mana.

Ketika matamu kembali melihat ukiran barisan huruf yang mengeja namanya, tawa pahit terlepas bebas dari mulutmu tanpa bisa Kau tahan. "Kau pikir ini lucu, Levi?"

Mungkin dia pikir Kau akan menyanggupi permintaan—perintahnya, seperti biasa.

Menyanggupi ketika dia memintamu membencinya. Menyanggupi ketika dia menyuruhmu memikirkan semua yang mungkin bisa dijadikan alasan olehmu untuk membencinya dan memerintahkanmu untuk memikirkannya berulang-ulang agar Kau sendiri bisa mempercayainya. Menyanggupi ketika dia menyuruhmu membuat alasan baru, apapun agar Kau bisa semakin membencinya. Menyanggupi ketika dia memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan semua hal yang bisa membuatmu membencinya, sangat membencinya sampai Kau tidak akan peduli jika dia menghilang.

Dia memintamu melakukan sesuatu yang nyatanya mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Kau berbalik menghadap batu nisan hitam miliknya sambil meringkuk lemah. Hanya isakan tanpa air mata yang belum bisa Kau hentikan yang terdengar.

"Apa kau puas sekarang? Jangan memerintahkanku sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa kulakukan, cebol sialan. Karena bagaimanapun—"

Angin berhembus pelan dekat telingamu dan Kau pikir Kau bisa mendengar_nya_ seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi bukannya tawa meremehkan yang Kau mohon pada dirimu sendiri untuk dengar yang ada di sana. Yang ada justru sebuah helaan nafas.

Suara yang membuat dadamu semakin terhimpit berat, sehingga hanya untuk menarik napas saja akan terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"—karena bagaimanapun, dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Levi. Tidak akan pernah bisa…"

"Dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu itu."

* * *

Err, sebenarnya ini mau saya jadikan epilog untuk suatu cerita, tapi ya sudahlah…

Dan maaf jika ini angstnya gagal. Produk hasil empat jam, jadi maklumlah. =w=;;

OTL

.

.

.

_Revoier_

* * *

_**Sat, 12/13/14**_

_**05.55 P.M**_


End file.
